Possibilités infinies
by minuit.m
Summary: Parce qu’Harry à détruit sa vie, Draco décide de changer le destin en sa faveur…Mais trés vite,ces boulversements vont tourner au cauchemard..
1. Prologue

**Possibilités infinies **

**Résumé : Parce qu'Harry à détruit sa vie, Draco décide de changer le destin en sa faveur...Mais qui as dit que c'était si facile ?**

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en tombant sur un épisode de vision d'escaflowne « La Règle d'Or de l'Amour » C'est vraiment un coup de chance puisque je ne connaissait pas cette série. Ceux qui l'on suivit reconnaîtrons quelques aspects de la scène sous la pluie don je me suis inspirée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Prologue :**

« En l'honneur du second anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort

Prés au lard organise, sur la place principale, une journée de festivité.

Au programme :

13h15 - un spectacle de marionnette relatant la vie du survivant, de sa naissance à sa victoire contre le mage noir.

14h00 - exposition thématique : Harry Potter et l'âge d'or.

15h00 - début du défilé costumé (fin 17h00)

17h00 - séance de dédicace, monsieur Harry Potter viendra en personne !

19h00 - Buffet gratuit

21h00 - Bal masqu

23h00 – Premiers feux d'artifices ...... »

Un jeune homme, emmitouflé dans une cape sombre, arracha rageusement l'affiche. « Potter, encore lui.. » grommela-t-il en jetant la feuille à terre. Il l'avait toujours haï : Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu le mage noir, celui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier... Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter était adulé de tous alors que LUI il était poursuivit, condamné à mort si on le reconnaissait.

Le vent souleva sa capuche, révélant au grand jour son visage pâle et ses cheveux dorés. La brise frappa son visage de plein fouet, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis...si longtemps. Lentement, il recommença à marcher, chaque pas dans la froideur de la nuit lui semblait un calvaire. Il s'arrêta un instant devant une librairie,en vitrine la bibliographie d'Harry Potter était présentée comme « l'exclusivité de l'année ».Mais ce n'était pas ce vulgaire bouquin qui l'intéressait, il était habitué a voir cette première partie exposé au quatre coins du monde, même du coté Moldu. « Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier » était une pure fiction pour ces gens qui ne connaissaient pas la magie mais, selon les critiques, un chef d'œuvre.

Draco n'aimait pas la manière dont il était décrit: un aristocrate superficiel et complètement stupide! En y repensant, il n'aurait jamais du lire ce torchon mais la n'était pas l'interest, non, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il fixait dans la vitrine était son propre reflet. Il pressa ses mains contre son visage, comme pour vérifier que cet homme qu'il voyait était bien ce garçon de 17 ans. Une barbe naissante, un regard vide, des cernes aussi présents...Il était méconnaissable.

On aurait dit que sa jeunesse avait été absorbée en même temps que son identité. Il été devenu l'une de ces personne que l'on croise dans la rue, dont le visage dit quelque chose mais dont le nom est introuvable. Il détourna la tête, ne voulant plus voir cet homme qu'il était devenu, ce lâche, ce traître, ce meurtrier...

Il n'avait jamais regretté ces gestes mais, à présent, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Et si tout ce que racontait ce foutu livre était vrai ? Il repoussa vivement cette idée, non, il ne pouvait pas être ce petit prétentieux arrogant complètement idiot. Impossible, tout ceci sortait de l'imagination de Potter.

Il releva les yeux en direction de l'horloge parisienne, elle indiquait 21h30 ainsi que la date : le 17 avril 1997. Il était temps, cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait un quelconque indice pour se situer. Il n'avait pas osé interpeller les passant, beaucoup trop risqué, il pourrait être reconnu. Même du coté moldu il se sentait menacé.

Il soupira, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il devait le faire. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre ! Ce soir, l'histoire du monde allait être bouleversé,et lui, Draco Malfoy serait responsable de tous ces changements. Son nom sur toutes les lèvres de l'univers, il se l'était promis. Il s'approcha du mur du VI ième arrondissement et, dés que sa main atteignit la plus petite brique, un passage s'ouvrit.

Il sourit amèrement en songeant à ces personnes qui l'avaient aidés, des êtres pures qui ne se doutaient aucunement de ce qu'il allait faire. Il regarda un instant l'escalier qui s'offrait à lui, fondu dans l'obscurité il semblait interminable. Draco ne devait surtout pas se tromper, être prisonnier à jamais d'une boucle temporelle n'était pas son but.

Au moment où il posait ses pieds sur la première marche, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il dévala l'escalier en murmurant des phrases inaudibles, cette formule qui allait tout changer... Il continuait de descendre cet escalier dont il ne percevait même pas le bout, D'ailleurs il n'arrivait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cette noirceur. Persuadé qu'il n'en verrait pas la fin, un frisson envahit son corps.

Rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, Draco senti ses membres s'immobiliser, il réussit tout de même à finaliser la formule avant de sombrer dans ce gouffre sans fin.

**Voila !**

**C'est très court mais ceci n'est qu'un prologue, les prochains chapitres serons beaucoup plus longs. J'attends vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises)**


	2. Les larmes d'un ange

****

**Chapitre 1 : Les larmes d'un Ange**

Il sentit chaque marche lacérer son corps, perforer son âme qui tentait de s'échapper. Puis, plus rien. Seulement le bruit du vent dans les arbres et les rires d'adolescents insouciants. Il retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses membres ainsi que de ses sens qui semblaient s'être endormis quelques instants. Un léger bruit parvint à ses oreilles, une voix non deux voix... Il ne parvenait pas encore à bien distinguer ce qu'elles disaient, mais il était certain qu'elles parlaient de lui. Ha !si seulement il pouvait voir ! Même les yeux ouverts, son entourage n'était que ténèbres.

« On dirais un ange »entendit-il murmurer. « Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu vois bien que c'est un homme.» dit l'autre, beaucoup plus fort. « Un ange déchu »continua la première, d'une voix rêveuse. Les brindilles d'herbes chatouillaient son visage, graduellement les couleurs réapparaissaient. Il commença par voir deux masses noires, puis des silhouettes et enfin deux jeunes filles. Penchées au dessus de lui, elles semblaient le considérer comme une bête curieuse, un étranger tombé du ciel.

Elles firent un bond en arrière lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il les épiait à son tour. Elles ne s'attendaient pas a une quelconque réaction du blond, cela faisait plus d'une demie heure qu'il était allongé sur la pelouse, le regard perdu dans les nuages. Il se releva le plus rapidement possible, manquant de vaciller en voyant qu'il était à Poudlard.

Son regard se tourna alors vers les jeunes filles, qu'il avait détaillées à la hâte. La première, plutôt frêle, s'était réfugiée derrière son amie, une grande rousse aux yeux vert pénétrant. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, Draco en était certain. « Salut »se décida-t-il à dire, après quelques instants de silence. Ce simple mot apaisa l'atmosphère, la brune lâcha un soupir de soulagement, se détachant vivement de sa copine tandis que la rousse le massacrait du regard.

« Que.. Qu'est-ce que.. Tu faisais.. Tout a l'heure ? On a cru que.. Tu étais mort » marmonna timidement l'inconnue.

- Je...méditais.

- En plein milieu du parc? fit Lily, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Je trouve cet endroit très reposant. Dit Draco, en dépoussièrent sa robe. «Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache ? »

La préfète fronça les sourcils. A première vue, elle n'appréciait pas ce jeune homme, bien trop étrange à son goût. Et puis, il ressemblait plus à un vagabond qu'a un élève d'une prestigieuse école de magie. Elle le dévisagea un instant : de long cheveux blond crasseux, un visage pâle d'une maigreur alarmante, des vêtements moldus beaucoup trop amples pour lui... Non, cet homme ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard !

« Qui es tu ? Que fais tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu accueillante. Draco haussa un sourcil, et dire qu'il voulait passer inaperçut, c'était raté ! Il fallait trouver un mensonge et vite... il ne pouvait pas se faire attraper, non, pas aussi facilement.

- Je m'appelle Asmodée et je suis en septième année à Poustouffle. Déclara-t-il, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Un coup d'œil aux uniformes des deux filles lui permit de savoir qu'elles appartenaient à Griffondor, il suffisait d'espérer qu'elles gobent ce mensonge. « Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, Miss Evans »

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Dit-elle, sceptique.

- moi non plus je n'ai jamais vu ton amie, et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire !

- Kaede ! S'écrit-elle sous le regard d'incompréhension de Draco. « Elle s'appelle Kaede Hilura... Tu devrais la connaître, elle était à Poustouffle l'année dernière »

Draco croisa les bras, comment une adolescente pouvait-elle être aussi... insupportable ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il restait sans réagir, il était cuit ! Lily Evans le fixait avec insistance, attendant une réponse plausible. Elle l'avait bien piégé ce blondinet, il mentait depuis le début, c'était certain. Il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir son identité, il semblait beaucoup trop vieux pour appartenir à cette école mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait déjà séjourné, jadis.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, pas même un son sortait de cette bouche soudainement bleuté. Draco s'était figé, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux quasiment exorbités. « Asmodée ? »Il semblait entouré de coton, le regard perdu, il frottait frénétiquement son avant bras douloureux.

Ce pouvoir, il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis...la chute de Voldemort. Quel imbécile! Il avait tellement été obnubilé par sa vengeance qu'il en avait oublié la présence du lord. La marque des ténèbres le brûlait plus fort que jamais, Il se demanda même si elle ne rongeait pas sa chair. « Est-ce que sa va ? »Evans s'était rapproché tandis que Kaede regardait la scène de loin, beaucoup trop choquée pour intervenir.

L'idée d'aider Voldemort ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Bien sûr, il épousait ses idéaux mais sa ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il l'appréciait ! Peut être pourrais-t-il surpasser le maître? Après tout, il suffisait de le prendre par surprise ! « Asmodée ? » Impossible, ce n'était qu'un fantasme... Il avait vendu son âme au destin et se devait de ne pas laisser de trace. Bien sur il allait bouleverser le passé, bien sûr il savait que c'était interdit, il s'en fichait royalement... Il aurait sa vengeance, même s'il devait en payer de sa vie.

« Asmodée tu m'entends ? »Lily le tira de ses pensés, une main chaude sur sa joue glacée, visage chaleureux et regard bovin...Oui, c'était bien la mère de saint Potter. Phase un enclenché. Elle eu a peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait soufflé la poudre sur son visage. Elle éternua, retira sa main, recula et enfin ouvrit les yeux. Le hasard fit bien les choses, Asmodée avait disparu et la première personne qu'elle vit fut James Potter.

Furieuse, elle se rua sur Le futur géniteur de son fils. « Potter ! Tu es vraiment immature ! »L'interpellé s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait (encore) fait. « Ai au moins le courage de venir au lieu de te servir d'un te tes copains ! »Draco n'entendais pas toute la « discution » d'où il était mais les cris de la rousse le réjouissait. Il avait en son pouvoir la jeune fille et, au passage, l'avait énervé contre son prétendant. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à dévier le destin... Oh, seulement un tout petit peu !

Son regard s'arrêta sur les maraudeurs, il détailla un instant Peter puis Sirius avant d'apercevoir ce très cher Remus. Le lycanthrope à l'âme torturé était une cible parfaite !! S'il avait été seul, Draco aurait laissé éclater sa joie mais le regard perçant de Kaede le gênait. Cette fille l'avait repéré depuis le début de la dispute et elle ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, elle rougit avant de le rejoindre. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »Son visage prit une teinte de pivoine.

- Est-ce que tu es un ange ? demanda-t-elle sans faire attention a sa question.

- hein ?

- Tu es arrivé de nulle part et puis tu sembles si.. Irréel alors je me suis demandé si tu...eu...Si tu n'étais pas un ange.

- Tu as raison, je suis un ange...mais personne ne doit le savoir. Murmura t il en retenant un rire, cette fille lui facilitait la tâche, vraiment stupide cette Kaede.

- Quelle est ta mission ? Draco fronça les sourcils. « Les anges on toujours une mission ! » Un sourire apparut « magiquement » sur le visage du jeune homme, oui, cette fille lui serait sûrement utile.

- Je dois réunir Lily Evans et Remus Lupin.

- tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ?? Protesta-t-elle, le visage soudainement pâle.

- Pourquoi ? Le ciel ne se trompe jamais.

- c'est juste que.. Je trouve que Remus est.. Enfin.. je...

C'était vraiment son jour de chance, cette fille avait un petit faible pour Lupin, c'était flagrant ! La convaincre de le rejeter serais si simple, un petit mensonge de plus...

« C'est leur destin, ils l'ignorent encore mais en s'unissant ils mettrons fin au fléau qui ronge le monde, leur fils détruira le seigneur des ténèbres.. » Les mots coulant de sa bouche avaient un air de vérité, du moi c'est ce que pensais Kaede. Comment un être aussi pur aurait pu lui mentir, après tout c'était une ange, n'est-ce pas ? « C'est pour ça, ma chère Kaede, que tu dois intervenir, nous savons tout deux que le jeune Lupin éprouve quelque chose pour toi.... Mais en aucun cas tu dois lui donner satisfaction, le sort du monde est en jeu ! » Ses yeux pétillaient, jamais il n'avait était aussi fière d'une de ses feintes, il était si crédible !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Kaede lorsqu'elle rejoint Lily Evans. A contre cœur, elle acceptait ce sacrifice, jamais elle n'avouerais son amour à Rémus, jamais.

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les maraudeurs essayaient de réconforter le jeune Potter. Vexé que Lily l'accuse d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite, il s'était muré dans un silence absolu. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, ses amis savaient qu'il aimait cette rouquine, de toute son âme. Il soupira, chaque jour elle semblait s'éloigner de lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avais cru.

Puis, sans explications, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Peter s'apprêtait à le suivre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais la voix de Sirius le retenu. « Il a besoin d'être seul ». James n'avait jamais montré autant ses sentiments, d'ordinaire il les cachait derrière un sourire et son éternel air moqueur. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il sentait que quelque chose clochait, qu'une chose n'aurait pas du se produire. Ce malaise, bon nombre de gens le ressentaient, et pourtant personne n'arrivait à l'expliquer.

Il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour la jeune fille seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, un vrai choc. Il avait ensuite décidé de l'inviter au bal de printemps, espèrent qu'entre eux les choses pourraient s'arranger. A présent, il doutait de sa réaction... Il ne l'avait pas ennuyé depuis « la révélation », elle semblait rien n'avoir remarqué...cet incident n'arrangerait sûrement pas les choses !

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne qu'il bouscula. Il marmonna un « désolé » avant de continuer sa route, Draco sourit. « Hey Potter ! » hurla-t-il. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce nom n'avait pas franchit ces lèvres de cette manière. Lorsque James se retourna, il ne vit rien à part une poudre doré qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Rapidement aveuglé, il agitait les bras dans le vide à la recherche de son agresseur.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » dit une voix qui fit sursauter le jeune serpentard. Il se retrouva face à Remus et sa baguette. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui inspirais plus crainte mais en le revoyant, et en pensant à l'homme qu'il deviendrait, il ne pu réprimer un frisson. « Réponds »insista le lycanthrope. Son visage n'était pas encore celui de l'homme qu'il avait connu, marqué par le poids des années et de la douleur mais, en regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait percevoir une once de souffrance. « Un gamin qui as grandit trop vite » se surpris à penser Malfoy.

« Rémus, c'est toi ? » demanda James qui commençait à retrouver ses facultés. La main crispée sur sa baguette, le regard fixé sur l'étranger, le jeune homme aquiesa. Le temps pressait, il fallait agir au plus vite. Si Potter retrouvait ses faculté et que lui ne s'était pas enfuit, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau. Ce n'est pas que de se retrouver en face de ce gamin l'effrayer, non, ce qui lui faisait peur était d'être amené à Dumbledore et donc d'être découvert..

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » la poussière se dissipait. « Je l'ignore mais ce garçon va.. » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, recevant une double ration de poussière en plein visage. Et Draco s'enfuit, comme il l'avait toujours fait... Néanmoins, cette fois ci il repartait en vainqueur.

« Tu me suivais ? » demanda James, le plus calmement possible. Les effets s'étaient dissipés, seulement pour lui, Remus était encore aveuglés par cette étrange lumière. «Oui » répondu honteusement son ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- je ne voulais pas te laisser souffrir seul... Tu as toujours été la pour moi et j'ai pensé que...

- je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moi de la tiènne ! Tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même alors comment compte tu m'aider! Rugit James.

Des bruits de pas, puis, plus rien. Remus en conclu qu'il était partit, qu'il l'avait abandonné dans ce misérable couloir. Lui qui avait voulu rendre service à ce garçon qui l'avait mainte fois aidé, il se sentait si mal à présent. Cette haine, ce mépris, il l'avait perçu dans sa voix, impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être le James Potter qu'il avait connu... Et pourtant !

« Sort de cette pièce. »Lily leva les yeux de sa lecture. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle interloquée. Il n'y avait personne dans cette salle, d'où venait cette étrange voix ? « Sort de cette pièce » répétait-elle. Cette voix, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue... Mais qui ? Asmodée ? Oui, cette intonation lui ressemblait tellement. « Asmodée, c'est toi ? »Elle tentait de garder son calme même si tout ces sens étaient en alerte. Comment ce petit chenapan avait-il pu rentrer dans le dortoir des filles ? « Sort de cette pièce » Agacée, elle obéit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et encore moi de la tiènne ! »Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. « Tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même alors comment compte tu m'aider! »Horrifié, James pressa sa main contre sa bouche, Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles atrocités? Il s'était sentit blessé dans son orgueil et tout était sorti comme sa, il n'en pensait pas un traire mot ! Oh, pauvre Remus, il devait se sentir si mal !

« Fait encore quelques pas »lui dicta la voix devenue si familière. Lily avait arrêté de se poser des questions, cette voix semblait issue de sa personnalité, sa conscience peut être. Des sanglots étouffés la paralysèrent, niché contre le mur, quelqu'un pleurait. Elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme et posa la main sur son épaule, la jeune Evans le ramena vers elle. Que ne fut sa surprise de découvrir Rémus..

Il s'agripa à Lily comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Toujours aveugle, il ignorait l'identité de sa sauveuse, mais ce contact humain le rassura immédiatement. Et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ce laisser aller...

Bousculant tout gens sur son passage, James s'était élancé en direction du couloir ou il avait lâchement abandonné son ami. Il voulait se faire pardonner, il le devait. Sinon comment pourrait-il se regarder encore en face après avoir agis ainsi ? Il se sentait tellement honteux mais il se ferait pardonner, il ferait n'importe quoi pour y arriver. Au détour du couloir, il revêtit son plus beau sourire afin de montrer à Rémus à quel point il tenait à lui, il aurait voulu tout effacer d'un coup d'éponge.

Son visage se figea lorsqu'il vit ce spectacle, Rémus et Lily, lové l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme avait arrêté de pleurer depuis dix bonnes minutes mais il n'avait pas bougé, se sentant si bien dans les bras de cette jeune fille. Lily, elle, avait fermé les yeux, bercé par la respiration du jeune homme.

Potter était immobile, il n'en revenait pas, Rémus avec Lily, SA Lily ! Bien qu'il sache que sa ne voulait rien dire, il ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment de haine envers son ami, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi...

_Asmodée :_

_Cet ange déchu est responsable de la colère et de la violence qui émerge d'une rigueur excessive. Le champ d'action d'Asmodée se situe également au niveau des émotions, des sentiments. Les désirs qui se transforment en passions criantes, la moindre envie qui prend tout à coup une importance démesurée, ainsi que les batailles sans merci pour obtenir des choses sans valeur._

**Et voila, fin du premier chapitre ! **

**Quelques petits reviews ne seraient pas de refus, allez, ne soyez pas timide, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

Réponse à ma revieweuse: **Ornaluca **tu es trés curieuse, je dirais même impatiente! cette fic sera probablement un slash (mais bien plus tard, lorsque Draco retournera dans le "présent")malheureusement je ne penses pas en faire un fin heureuse...


	3. Paradis perdu

**Chapitre 2 : Paradis perdu**

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à décoller les yeux du couple, James s'empressa de revêtir un masque d'invulnérabilité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de méthode alors, lorsqu'il passa devant Lily et Remus, faignant n'avoir rien remarqué, ses yeux criaient Damnation. Les deux adolescents brisèrent presque instantanément contact, perdu par cette intervention malsaine. Remus avait retrouvé toutes ses faculté, il blêmit en voyant que la jeune fille qu'il serrait si prés de lui était Lily Evans. Le regard de James l'acheva, il baissa la tête, le cœur encore plus lourd.

L'idée d'aller voir son ami lui traversa l'esprit, il y renonça immédiatement, sachant que c'était peine perdue. James ne voudrait certainement plus lui adresser la parole, son regard était clair et puis toutes ses choses qu'il avait dites... Il le méprisait. « Je vais prendre l'air »réussit-il à articuler. La glace était brisée, il se releva brusquement, n'osant même pas se retourner vers la jeune fille. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder sans se sentir coupable. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, n'écoutant même pas ce que la rousse lui disait, il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul.

« Tu n'es pas avec Rémus ? » demanda maladroitement Peter, ne faisant pas attention au coup de coude que venait de lui donner Sirius. « Il est dans le couloir » James n'avait même pas levé les yeux, sa voix amère repoussait toute conversation.

« Ça c'est mal passé ? »C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. « Pas pour lui »rétorqua James en regardant enfin Sirius. Intrigué, le jeune Black leva un sourcil. Il savait qu'il aurait du retenir Remus, il ne l'avait pas fait puisque le jeune homme avait insisté lourdement « vous avez toujours été la, dés que je souffrais.. » Il avait alors accepté, un hochement de tête et une seule recommandation « ne le brusque pas ». C'était inutile, il savait que Remus était doux comme un agneau.

Troublé, Lily retourna dans sa chambre. James ne lui accorda ni un regard, ni une petite remarque ironique dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se contentait de regarder la cheminé, vide à cet époque de l'année. Elle s'installa sur son lit, les derniers événements encore en tête. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens : cette voix dans sa tête qui semblait avoir toujours raison, Lupin effondré dans le couloir, le regard meurtrier de Potter... et cette chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit dans les bras de Remus, cette sensation de bien être.. Elle referma brutalement le livre, quelque chose clochait, elle en était certaine... Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications !

Remus s'était assis dans le parc de Poudlard, il allait bientôt faire nuit mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. Voldemort aurait pu pointer le bout de son nez qu'il n'aurait même pas bougé. Il avait toujours été rejeté, pour sa « différence » maintenant qu'il avait trouvé des amis, les seuls qui le tenaient à la vie, il avait très peur de les perdre, de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule, il sourit en pensant que c'était James ou l'un des maraudeurs, ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait de Lily Evans.

Elle n'était pas méchante mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de la revoir.. Il faut avouer qu'il lui en voulait, si elle n'avait pas été la, rien ne serais arrivé. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il le savait, mais, dans ce genre de situation il faut toujours trouver un coupable, c'était tombé sur elle, sur lui, sur James...

Lily s'assit a ses cotés, ils restèrent muet un instant, les yeux perdu dans le paysage, dans leur pensés. « Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis..» lâcha enfin la jeune fille. Remus aurait pu la regarder, hocher la tête et retourner à sa contemplation du vide. Il ne fit rien de tout ça, au contraire, il ouvrit la bouche et un flot de paroles incontrôlé en sorti. De toutes ses révélations, il en fut le premier surpris, jamais il n'avait autant parlé de ses sentiment, pas même aux maraudeurs... alors pourquoi a cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine ?

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, soulagés d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne qui sache les écouter. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, au milieu du parc, Draco choisit cet instant pour voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines, il mourrait de faim. Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent les adolescent, un peu confus, ils espéraient que personne n'ait remarqué leur escapade nocturne. Ils sourirent intérieurement de ne pas avoir été découvert par le concierge, ce qui était plutôt étrange puisqu'il zonait sans arrêt dans Poudlard, peut être que les anges gardiens existaient vraiment après tout....

Ils mangèrent dans la grande salle, vide à cette heure si matinale, avant de regagner leurs chambres. Ils se séparèrent du bout des doigts, Lily allant dans le dortoir des filles et Remus celui des garçons. Ils ne remarquèrent pas James Potter, couché sur le canapé, les regardant d'un mauvais œil.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs dortoirs respectifs, ils furent dévisagés par la moitié des personnes qu'ils rencontraient. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de Poudlard, une poustouffle de 5ième année les avait aperçu par sa fenêtre et s'était empressée dans parler à ses amies... Remus s'était réfugié à la lisière de la foret interdite, afin d'éviter toutes questions. Il n'avait pas revu les maraudeurs depuis l'incident, d'ailleurs il pensait que ça ne changerait rien, ils avaient sans doute décidé de le bannir du groupe. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda une voix qui pouvait n'appartenir qu'à Lily. Remus haussa les épaules avant de demander : «comment m'a tu retrouvé ? » Elle soupira. « Je t'ai souvent vu ici, tu sais que c'est dangereux.. »

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage de Remus, ils se connaissaient depuis peu et, déjà, ils se parlaient comme de vieux amis. « Il faudra trouver une solution... »Le jeune homme baissa la tête. « Je ne saurais affronter James... » Lily se surpris elle-même en répondant «..Et moi Kaede » Ils ne se rendirent pas compte immédiatement de l'ampleurs de leurs paroles, lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs léthargies, leurs visage avaient profondément blêmit. Sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient avoués que leurs amis respectifs les aimaient. « Tu veux dire que kaede.. ? »Il n'en revenait pas. « ..Et James ?? » Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ils eurent un rire hystérique avant de se rendre compte de la situation, les personnes qu'ils aimaient depuis toujours les pensaient ensemble. Et le fait qu'ils soient ici, tout les deux, n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout d'une heure, Lily s'installa dans la bibliothèque tandis que Remus allait dans le dortoir. Il s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures, espérant ne plus devoir en sortir. Juste avant de se quitter, ils s'étaient promis de régler l'histoire le soir même, avant le dîner : Remus inviterais Kaede au bal tandis que Lily demanderais à James s'il ne voudrais pas l'accompagner ...

« Alors ? »Demanda l'arracheur de couverture. « Alors quoi ? »Rétorqua Remus, la tête écrasé contre son coussin. « Pourquoi tu as fuit ? » Sirius attendais une réponse, les dires de James n'étaient pas très positifs et il refusait de croire que son ami ai fait une chose pareille. «Tu n'as pas des vus sur Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »Poursuivit-il, pour se rassurer intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les maraudeurs pourraient s'entredéchirer un jour, ils étaient si proches ! Et si jamais il devait choisir, il n'y arriverais jamais, James était son meilleur ami mais Remus était comme un frère, jamais un tel choix ne serait possible, non, ils se réconcillieraient, il allait tout faire pour.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'intéresser au livre mais toute son attention se focalisait sur les derniers événements. Les quelques élèves qu'elle avait croisés l'avaient dévisagé, certains avaient mêmes ris en échangeant des messes basses, dorénavant elle n'était plus crédible. Une préfète qui transgressait les règles pour son propre plaisir, ça paraissait tellement stupide ! Elle s'en voulait terriblement, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le rejoigne, pourquoi ?? Et James, oui, elle devait bien avouer que de le voir souffrir la rendait triste.

Rémus ne descendit pas dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, il resta enfermé toute l'après midi dans la chambre.James ne voulut pas reparler de l'incident et lança des regard noirs à Lily lorsqu'elle mangeait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, Kaede ne lui parlait même plus et James l'évitait. Pourtant, elle ne renonçais pas à cette promesse : ce soir, avant dîner, elle inviterais James, coûte que coûte.

Ils s'étaient revus quelques minutes avant l'heure fixé, Lily l'avait avertit que Kaede se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie tandis que Remus lui avait dit que James n'avait pas bougé de la salle commune. Draco n'avait pas bougé, malgré la pluie qui glaçait son corps. Grâce à ses prouesses de la veille, Il était certain qu'une chose bouleversante allait se passer aujourd'hui... Bien qu'il sache que le plus dur restait à faire. Il espérait qu'il lui restait assez de puissance pour atteindre son but et que cette stupide fille ne lui fasse pas faux bond.

« Salut »se risqua-t-elle. James ne releva même pas les yeux, fixant le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. « Il ne sait rien passé entre moi et Remus »Il ne réagit toujours pas, elle ne perdait pas espoir. « Je sais qu'on a pas toujours été en bon terme mais je voudrais savoir si.. Enfin si.. » Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, et lui qui l'ignorait toujours ! « Bon sang regarde moi quand j'te parle James ! »Avait-elle hurlé, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il trouva bien la jeune fille en train de contempler les étoiles, comme lui avait dit Lily, la pluie ne la gênait absolument pas. Elle était si belle qu'il n'osa pas la déranger. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le remarqua l'observer.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici »dit-elle, surprise.

-Je passais par là et.. » Bien sur, il ne serait pas venu pour elle, ce serait trop beau.

-tu veux rester seul ? demanda-t-elle, vexé.

-non, je voulais te voir. »Il ne remarqua pas se faible sourire qui illuminait son visage, il venait la voir ! C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait réellement à elle.

-et eu.. Que voulais tu me dire ??

-je voulais savoir si.. »Son visage prit une teinte de cramoisi, Kaede le trouvait si mignon. « Si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal de printemps »Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, essoufflé, il regarda la jeune fille.

-je.. » Oui, elle avait terriblement envie de dire oui, de lui avouer qu'elle attendait ça depuis toujours mais c'était impossible. Elle avait promis à l'ange de ne pas céder à son amour, oui, le destin du monde était en jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce petit bonheur égoïste, jouer avec le destin était dangereux. Elle releva es yeux, se forçant de détruire le seul être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ils avaient un jour eu une discutions, elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait avoué avoir souvent été rejeté, alors, elle revêtit un masque de mépris et s'exclamât, à contre cœur :

« Avec toi ?et tu croyait vraiment que j'allais accepter ? »Elle riait, le visage du jeune homme se décomposait. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'avait même plus de larmes pour accompagner son malheur. Alors il dévala les escaliers et se retrouva seul, sous la pluie. Kaede se laissa tomber, en pleurs,elle avait terriblement envie de le serrer entre ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait profondément malheureusement c'était réservé à une autre, son amie et sa rivale, Lily Evans.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, Lily l'avait appelé par son prénom, il n'en revenait pas. Non, ce n'était qu'un mirage, c'était bien cette rouquine qui batifolait avec Rémus. Il entendait encore cette voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui disait que Lily Evans n'était qu'une traîné. « Vient avec moi au bal »lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'il la regarda enfin. « Jamais avec une chienne comme toi, tu devrais aller voir Remus, je suis sûr qu'il serait partant »les mots lui avait échappé, Lily le regardait à présent, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne sentait même plus cette pluie sur sa peau, il courrait encore et toujours et, au détour d'un escalier, il la rencontra, elle aussi en train de fuir. Il fit un pas en avant, poussé par une force invisible alors qu'elle s'écroulait dans ses Bras. Draco semblait en transe, ses yeux devenus livide et ses mains enfoncées dans la terre, il voyait tout. « Le pouvoir de l'attraction » murmura-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable.

Lily se sentait si bien au creux de ses bras, elle avait soudainement plus envie de bouger. « Tu la désir depuis toujours, ses lèvres, ses yeux, son corps.. Elle à été la pour te consoler, à toi de lui rendre se service »Remus ne bougeait plus, il entendait cette voix hypnotique. « Une envie de goûter ses lèvres, si douces, si sucrés et sa peau si douce » La voix n'avait pas tord, il ressentait bel un bien un sentiment nouveau, son cœur se mettait à battre a tout allure.

« Ton sauveur, ton tendre aimé, le prince charmant que tu as toujours voulu, c'est lui dont tu rêve depuis des années »Lily releva la tête, les yeux dorés de Remus la fixaient. « Ces lèvres sont si attirantes, n'est-ce pas? Goûte les, ce n'est pas un fruit défendu, il t'attend »Lentement leurs visage se rapprochèrent, Lily se demandait si ce qu'elle faisait était bien, Remus ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était. En un baiser, leur crainte et leur peine disparurent, comme s'ils avaient toujours appartenus l'un à l'autre, comme si le destin les avait réellement réunis.

James resta stupéfait devant cette scène, il sentit son cœur se broyer, elle était dans les bras de Remus et non dans les siens. Elle embrassait à pleine bouche son ancien ami et elle semblait vraiment heureuse, dans ses bras. Beaucoup de personnes se sentirent mal à cet instant, comme si une chose des plus importante ne s'était pas produite, un nouveau destin était né.

Draco se releva, épuisé par ce rituel. Il ne vit pas ce cercle de terre, de plantes déraciné, autour de lui. Il avait puisé autant de force que la végétation avait été anéantit à un certain périmètre. Il ne put retenir un rire dément, il avait réussit, plus jamais Potter ne gâcherais sa vie ! Il arracha le bracelet qu'il portait « 17 Avril 1997 », Ce simple objet qui le ferait retourner dans le présent, Celui qu'il avait modifié en sa faveur.

Il se sentit attiré vers le fond, comme aspiré par la terre, Tout devins subitement sombre tandis qu'il entendait le son du bracelet fracassant le sol. Puis, des images projetées de nulles parts montrant sa précédente vie... Il revoyait tout ces souvenirs marquant : Lorsqu'il avait appris à monter un balais, lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard, ses nombreuses disputes avec Potter, ses coups vaches, la marque des ténèbres brûlant son bras, La fameuse attaque contre son rival qui lui valut cette entaille le long du cou et Ce jour ou... Non, il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage de revivre cette scène qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Même les yeux fermés, il la revoyait sans cesse. Maudit soit ce jour, maudit soit Potter !

C'était il y'a deux ans, Voldemort venait tout juste d'être vaincu. Draco avait pour consigne d'espionner l'ordre du phoenix, sans pour autant en faire partie, il était comme une ombre dont on ne peu se débarrasser. Ce jour la, son père était rentré en sang, furieux et affreusement pâle. « Le Maître est mort »avait-il lâché dans un souffle. Son fils était resté muet, sous le choc, il ne pensa pas immédiatement à ce que ça impliquait, au règne Malfoy qui s'était éteint.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite, si vite qu'il eu l'impression que le temps lui soudainement échappait des mains. Un pop sonore, des personnes qui avaient transplantés devant le manoir, Narcissia disparue.. Tout devint clair, comme un voile levé devant ses yeux il su qu'ils étaient foutus. Potter et toute sa bande les attendaient devant le manoir, ils ne pouvaient entrer à cause des protections, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ils avaient probablement lancé un sort puisqu'il était impossible de sortir de la demeure, ils étaient fait comme des rats, impossible de transplaner !

Alors que la porte et les murs tremblaient devant la puissance du survivant, Lucius semblait étrangement calme pour une personne qui va finir sa vie à Azcaban. Draco agitait sa baguette dans tout les sens, il n'avait pas envie de pourrir en prison ou pire, de recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur ! « Que faire, père ? »Murmura-t-il dans un moment d'égarement. Celui ci ne répondit pas, fixant malicieusement la porte d'entrée qui semblait Sur le point d'exploser.

Il attendit que les intrus soient sur le pas de la porte, pour agir. Une simple formule, un simple mouvement de baguette, et des flammes envahirent la demeure. Draco comprit alors que sont père préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller dans cette misérable prison, mais comment osait-il l'enfoncer avec lui ? La chaleur montait, Draco s'agitait comme un animal en cage, prêt à rôtir. Il voyait à travers les flammes, le visage furieux de celui-qui-à-survécu. Le balafré n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître les flammes, il finit par quitter la maison avec ses alliés, regardant de l'extérieur ce brasier consumer son ennemi.

Ce jour l'avait terriblement affecté, hantant ses rares nuits de sommeil. Sa mère avait disparue, sentant la fin proche, elle avait probablement fuit.. Et son père, qui préférais mourir carboniser avec son fils plutôt que d'affronter cette bande d'incapable, qu'elle famille ! Tous des lâches, ils salissent le nom Malfoy.. Il espérait simplement que sa nouvelle vie serait meilleure, à la hauteur de ses espérances.

La soie des couvertures caressa sa peau, il n'avait pas sentie cette matière depuis une éternité. Il avait réussit ! Il ne devait pas être dans le manoir Malfoy à cette époque de l'année, peut être sa chambre de préfet en chef. Oui, il avait toujours voulu instaurer sa loi. Il ne sentait plus le frottement de ses longs cheveux secs contre sa nuque et ses doigts ne trouvèrent pas de cicatrice sur son fin visage. Il ouvrit les yeux avec hâte, découvrant la décoration de la chambre : assez sombre mais luxueuse, il douta que ce soit la sienne lorsqu'il trouva une personne allongé a ses cotés.

Il n'apercevait qu'une longue chevelure brune d'où il était mais il ne doutait pas de ses choix, dans cette vie il avait su profiter de ses charmes et de sa jeunesse. Il se sentait si bien, si plein de vie ! C'était comme une seconde chance, une vie pour une vie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de sa conquête, curieux de savoir qui il avait mit dans son lit. Elle semblait profondément endormie, ses cheveux bruns recouvrant son visage et son corps emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux doux et murmura un « tu dors ? » à son oreille.

Un simple grognement en guise de réponse, il continua à caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa belle se retourne enfin vers lui, les yeux semis éveillés. Il ne pu retenir un cri d'incompréhension, se retrouvant face à « POTTER ??? »

**VOILA !!**

**Bon je sais que le passage dans le passé (à l'époque des maraudeurs) est un peu rapide, sa fait limite « emballé c'est pesé » mais bon, lol, ce n'est pas cette partie la plus importante **

**Désolé pour le retard mais avec la rentré (et tout ce que sa entraîne) j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, Alors, jusque la sa vous plait ? Hé ben, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !! **


	4. Bienvenu en enfer!

**Chapitre 3: Bienvenu en enfer !**

Draco cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar... Le jeune Potter était toujours dans son champ de vision, à moitié Nu. « Oui ? »Demanda innocement le brun, à peine réveillé. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver au lit avec ce... Dégénéré ! Il l'avait détruit ! Il avait empêché sa naissance ! Alors pourquoi Potter était-il encore là, à s'accrocher à lui tel une vulgaire charogne ?!! Rapidement il ramassa les vêtements qu'il pensait être les siens et les enfila, sous le regard langoureux de son compagnon. Comment ?? Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas de... Berk, le simple fait d'y penser l'écoeurait, il passait ses nuits avec ce garçon ? Son pire ennemi ??

« Où est-ce que tu va ? »Demanda Harry lorsque le blond eu atteint la porte. « Prendre l'air »cracha celui-ci d'une voix des plus amère. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et disparu dans le couloir. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, jamais Draco ne lui avait parlé avec autant de méchanceté, de mépris. Ce ton, il le gardait exclusivement pour le « survivant », alors pourquoi s'attaquait-il a lui ?

Draco fulminait, comment cela avait-il put se produire ? Il aurait mieux fait de tuer James ou bien Lily, comme dans son premier plan.. Au moins il n'aurait pas eu de fâcheuse surprise ! Le cours des choses avait pourtant changé, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il ne se serait pas retrouver avec ce minable, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, maintenant il était la et toutes ces bêtises seraient effacées. « A commencer par toi Potter, je vais t'écraser comme cette vermine que tu es.. » pensa-t-il.

« Asmodée ! » Draco sursauta, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Venait-il d'être découvert ?? C'était impossible. Il se retourna d'un bond, fixant la personne qui avait criée : Granger. Cette peste lui avait foutue la peur de sa vie. Elle courrait en sa direction, il eu peur un instant qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, mais elle déviât sa trajectoire vers un jeune homme, a quelques pas de Draco. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent...Ce garçon aux cheveux pratiquement roux et aux yeux dorés... Et cette cicatrice, LA cicatrice !

Harry enfila en vitesse son pantalon, tant pis pour Draco, ils s'expliqueraient plus tard. Cette affaire était trop urgente pour la repousser en prétextant une simple peine de cœur. Il prit soin de revêtir un haut a manche longue, afin que cette marque si sombre ne se voye pas. Son père l'attendait, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, il devait le retrouver.

Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux Asmodée, son cerveau marchant a toute allure. Toutes ces questions lui donnaient la migraine, ce monde ou il n'y comprenait plus rien, il n'avait jamais pensé y voir autant de changement. Il avait cru que seulement Potter disparaîtrait et que Voldemort aurait sans doute le pouvoir, mais pas une telle chose...

Il avait vraiment perdu tout ces repères, ces souvenirs n'étaient plus valables dans se monde et revenir a une vie d'étudiant « normal » le bouleversait presque, bien sur il avait atteint son but, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi...

Il détestait ses jeunes qui vivaient insouciamment alors que lui avait connu l'enfer ces deux dernières années, se retrouver à Poudlard, de nos jours avec comme «partenaire » celui qui l'avait quasiment tué, ça le perturbait énormément. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour ne pas étriper Potter sur place, le choc sans doute.

S'il voulait s'intégrer, il devait en savoir plus sur lui, sur le « passé » et même le présent tant qu'il y était. Et surtout sur Potter et ce certain Asmodée, il y'avait sûrement une explication. Direction Bibliothèque... Mais d'abord il devait faire un petit brin de toilette, juste pour se sentir un peu mieux. Ses pas le menèrent dans le même couloir qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, sauf qu'il s'arrêta devant une autre porte. « Espelliusém » dit une voix. Il sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa voix, ce mot avait franchit ses lèvre sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir l'entrée de l'appartement. La porte se referma derrière lui lorsqu'il entra et il pu découvrir avec émerveillement sa chambre. Bien sur elle était bien moins luxueuse qu'au manoir mais c'était tellement... lui ! Cette chambre le représentait vraiment, à la fois sombre et lumineuse, et ces reflets vert et argent...

Il se promena dans la pièce, découvrant cette somptueuse décoration. Il s'arrêta devant un bureau, sur le mur étaient affiché une centaine d'article, tous relatant les attaques, les pertes et les destructions dues aux mangemorts. En y regardant de plus prés, il s'aperçu que certains étaient entouré au marqueur rouge, Peut être était-il plus sadique qu'il ne l'avait cru finalement...

Il entra dans la salle de bain et regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Il était beaucoup plus beau que dans ces souvenirs, cette vie semblait l'avoir gâtée. Il passa une main sur son visage laiteux puis dans ses cheveux apparemment courts, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qu'il voyait. Il sourit puis se fit couler un bain chaud, il avait tellement de choses a régler avant de vivre pleinement cette nouvelle vie. Lentement il se dévêtit, laissant ses vêtements s'écraser au sol. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vu son bras intacte, sans aucune trace de marque des ténèbres.

Harry revint moins d'une heure plus tard, Quelques minutes de plus d'absence auraient parues suspectes. Il dépoussiéra sa cape, retira ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain commune. La chaleur ambiante et la buée sur le miroir... Le brun eu un petit sourire triste, Draco l'attendait toujours dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il rentrait de mission, ils discutaient souvent. Mais la, il n'y avait plus personne, seulement la trace de son bref passage. Il poussa la porte qui menait aux appartements du blond, celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, de nombreux livres éparpillés autour de lui.

« Tu te cultives maintenant ? » dit-il de son habituel ton sarcastique. Draco sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vu entrer, comment ce faisait-il qu'il ai pu baisser sa garde aussi facilement ? D'ordinaire il connaissait le moindre bruit suspect, il savait quand une personne inconnue pénétrait dans son entre, mais ici il se sentait si.. Perdu. Potter était torse nu, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine et une lueur de défie dans les yeux. Jamais Draco ne l'avait vu ainsi, Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être le « survivant » qu'il avait connu. Son regard s'arrêta sur son front, parfaitement lisse, envahit par quelques mèches rebelles. Il blêmit en voyant cette sombre marque qu'il connaissait si bien, sur la peau de son ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda finalement Harry, ayant remarqué le lourd regard de son compagnon sur sa personne. « Rien, je réfléchissait » cracha le blond, le regard perdu dans « l'histoire du monde magique ,1ièr Tome ».Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fracasser le visage du brun, il voulait connaître la vérité avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il espérait comprendre la nature de ses relations avec Potter et découvrir enfin pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui portait la marque des ténèbres mais ce crétin, qui d'ailleurs n'était plus celui-qui-à-survécu.

Harry ne quitta pas des yeux son amant, sentant que quelque chose clochait. « Si tu ne retourne pas dans la salle de bain, ça va déborder »lança celui-ci, sans même lever les yeux en sa direction. Harry lui lança un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte. Le blond desserra les poings, soulagé du départ de Harry. Il revint a sa lecture, les premiers chapitres n'étant pas intéressant, il n'en tenu pas compte.

Le bain était effectivement plein, le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune envie de se baigner. Il regarda alors l'eau aspirée par le fond et disparaître. Il se rhabilla et quitta la pièce, les idées confuses. Si Draco ne voulait pas parler, insister ne servirait à rien. Son comportement avait changé à son réveil, Peut-être était-ce du a sa discutions de la veille avec son père ? Nan, Lucius n'était pas du genre à persécuter son fils, il était beaucoup trop occupé à surveiller la famille Lupin pour ennuyer sa progéniture. Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'a cause de Voldemort et de se satané survivant, Harry fronça les sourcils, Qu'est-ce qui pouvait s'être produit en une nuit et qui avait affecté Dray ?

Il trouva rapidement le chapitre consacré au « survivant ». Il était beaucoup plus court que celui sur Potter, autrefois.

« Asmodée Lupin. Fils de Rémus Lupin et Lily Evans » Humm sa commençait a s'éclaircir. Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargissent au fil de la lecture, selon se document, Voldemort aurait attaqué les Lupins le 31 Octobre mais Severus Rogue se serait interposé « héroïquement ». Il serait mort pour les sauver, L'enfant fut tout de même touché mais survécu, ainsi que ces parents, « Le mystère plane toujours au dessus de ce miracle, M. et Madame Lupin affirmèrent avoir vu une lumière verte avant de perdre connaissance »Son parrain, un traître ? Il n'y avait jamais songé, dans ce monde tout semblait mensonge !

Il n'apprit pas grand-chose d'autre, Tous ces livres étant inutiles, il les réexpédiât à la bibliothèque. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa précieuse baguette, il ne la quittait plus, s'en servant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait eu peur de ne plus savoir s'en servir, mais comme les Malfoy disaient toujours : « L'usage de la baguette est inné pour un Malfoy, même après un séjour à Azcaban »Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse, avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Il avait horreur de se remémorer ce jour, mais malheureusement il se rappelait à lui. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour effacer cet instant de sa mémoire, il devait tirer un trait sur le passé et se concentrer sur cette seconde chance. Elle ne viendrait qu'une fois, il ne devait pas la gâcher.

On dit souvent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

Il sorti un peu plus tard de sa chambre, histoire de prendre l'air et de grignoter un petit truc. Draco s'assit à la table des serpentards comme a son « habitude », de sa place il observa un instant les différentes tables et ses occupants. Curieusement le trio semblait s'être recomposé mais d'une manière assez.. Prévisible, en y Pensant ! Weasley, Granger et le nouveau survivant ! Comme quoi, ils ne choisissaient leurs amis qu'en fonction de leur célébrité. La jeune Weasley semblait un peu en retrait et les autres Griffondors étaient égaux à eux même. Sauf le survivant...Le balafré...enfin Potter, quoi! Manquait à l'appel.

« Bonjour Draco »dirent Crabbe et Goyle d'une même voix. L'interpellé tourna la tête en leur direction, enfin deux personnes qui n'avaient certainement pas changées ! Ils s'assirent bêtement en face du blond et commencèrent à manger, ou plutôt à se goinfrer. Draco souri en voyant que Parkinson ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, peut être que dans ce monde elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais... Il laissa sont regard divaguer en direction de la table des professeurs : il y vit quelques têtes connues et d'autres qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir : Lupin et Black discutant calmement !

Puis la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit laissant entrer Potter accompagné de deux autres griffondors : Dean et Seamus, semblerait-il. Draco arca un sourcil de surprise, ce n'était pas du genre du surv.. De Potter, il n'avait jamais traîné avec ces deux la, ils étaient beaucoup trop plaisantin pour sa chère âme torturée ! Son regard croisa involontairement celui du brun, qui venait à peine de s'asseoir à la table des griffondors, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Draco détourna vivement la tête même si du coin de l'œil il continuait à observer la scène. Le nouveau trio ne semblait pas enchanté de voir Potter et sa troupe à table alors que la rouquine riait avec Dean.

Un aigle royale laissa tomber une lettre juste devant le serpentard, celui-ci allait s'en emparer le plus calmement possible mais Pansy le devança. « Encore une lettre de ta mystérieuse inconnue ? »Le nargua-t-elle d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle parcouru un instant le parchemin avant de lui tendre. « Le rendez vous galant sera pour une autre fois, ce soir tu es de corvée avec le beau brun, j'échangerais bien ma place avec la tiènne » dit-elle en souriant. Draco attrapa vivement le bout de papier, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à sa compagne. Comment osait-elle ? On aurait dit qu'elle lui parlait comme à .. à.. à un ami ! Un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis !

Il défroissa la papier et lu silencieusement ce qu'il y'avait d'écrit.

« N'oubli pas ce soir, 19h00, cueillette entre préfet en chef dans la foret interdite... Tu va devoir me supporter toute la nuit »

Harry Potter.

Parkinson s'intéressait à Potter ? Et elle lui faisait savoir comme ci s'était la chose la plus normal au monde ?? Enfin c'est vrai qu'il porte la marque des ténèbres mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison !

Le blond se releva, ignorant les protestations de Pansy, et regagna sa chambre. Il avait toute l'après midi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, en s'écroulant sur son lit, il sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses pied. Lentement il se pencha et trouva un bouquin. La couverture, en velours noir et le titre couleur sang lui frappa aux yeux. « Mémoire d'un Malfoy »

Il ouvrit la première page, l'inscription s'afficha devant lui « moi, Draco Malfoy »

Il allait peut être en apprendre plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en fin de compte..

**Voila !!**

**Comme ma grand-mère est malade, j'ai préféré rester à ses cotés, il parait que ce n'est pas très grave mais j'ai quand même peur pour son opération... Je me met à écrire la suite, promit !!**


	5. Le jour n’est pas encore levé

**Chapitre 4: Le jour n'est pas encore levé **

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il avait longtemps hésité avant de poser les yeux sur la seconde page. Le fait que dans ce simple carnet se trouvait peut être les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis son « retour » l'inquiétait et l'intriguait à la fois. Draco n'avait plus aucune certitude sur cette vie, sur cet autre lui qui semblait avoir emprunté des sentier très différents. Ses yeux parcoururent avidement les premières lignes, allant de surprise en surprise.

_« Ecrire un journal est une preuve compremettante, je l'ai toujours pensé. Mais, tôt ou tard, je viendrais à disparaître et je ne veux pas être représenté comme une sous merde du bas monde. Je ne veux pas que mon image soit souillée par cet imbécile de Lupin qui deviendra, malgré lui, le plus grand héro de tout les temps. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout. Bien sûr ce crétin n'aura rien fait pour avoir tout ça, à part recevoir cette stupide cicatrice sur son front, et déjà il est appelé le « survivant ». Comment un morveux stupide a-t-il pus contrer les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Une réponse : ces géniteurs. Mais bien sur on continue de l'appeler celui-qui-a-survécu, et je suis certain que lorsque le mage des ténèbres sera vaincu, tout le mérite retombera sur cet abrutit de balafré. Seulement parce qu'il se trouvera au bon endroit, au bon moment.. On ne se demandera même pas comment il a atterrit la et de quel manière il a vaincu le lord, non, on criera seulement « gloire au survivant ! » sans même chercher à comprendre les dessous de l'affaire, ceux qui on contribué a cette réussite... moi je serais délibérément oublié. »_

Draco fronça les sourcils, donc il oeuvrait pour le « bien » dans ce monde ?? C'était impossible ! Et comment pouvait-il savoir toutes ses choses, hein ? Une projection dans l'avenir ? Des rêves prémonitoires ou seulement des idées défaitistes ?

_« 1 Sept 1996_

_J'ai pu enfin sortir des cachots, père ne veut pas que j'ai, je cite : « une mine de Weasley » pour ma rentrée à Poudlard. Il n'a pas digéré mon refus de recevoir la marque pour mes seize ans et a sans doute pensé que me torturer pendant quelques semaines me ferait changer d'avis. Il m'a encore frappé quand je lui ai sortie mon excuse « je dois rester discret pour surveiller les Lupin, père, vous savez très bien qu'ils on des soupçons » Il ne comprends pas, il me trouve « stupide » et pense que je suis faible, que j'ai peur de recevoir la marque. Non, je ne crains pas cette tache noire sur ma peau, seulement Je ne veux pas être marqué comme le bétail de cette monstruosité. Le soir, il a finit par capituler. « Tu sais très bien que je fait tout ça pour ton bien, fils »Je hoche la tête et suis obligé de répondre « oui père » je n'en pense pas un traître mot mais je n'ai pas envie de le contredire. Et puis il a finit par m'avouer la raison de sa rage, il paraîtrait que le jeune Potter veuille rejoindre les rangs du « maître », il voudrait que je le surveille histoire de savoir s'il est sincère. Je ne m'attendait pas à ça, Harry Potter, ce gars avec qui j'échange quelques cinglantes répliques, le seul Griffrondor que je ne déteste pas, qui m'amuse presque avec toutes ses bêtises et blagues qu'il fait a son entourage, ce simple garçon du coté obscure ? J'en doute ! _

_4 Sept 1996_

_La rentrée c'est passé plutôt bien, Pansy n'a pas cessé de me harceler pour savoir si j'avais reçu ou non la marque. C'est ma meilleure amie.. » _

Draco grimaça à cette remarque, Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Parkinson ? C'était bien pire qu'il croyait ! Maintenant il commençait à comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille à son égard !

_« On se connais depuis tout petit mais je dois avouer que parfois elle me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Elle trouve dommage que les femmes ne soient pas acceptées dans le rang de Voldemort, enfin aussi jeune.. Je pense qu'elle ne voit pas l'étendue de la cruauté de Voldemort, elle n'aperçoit que le bon coté : le pouvoir, la richesse, les honneurs, les sangs pures.. Toutes ces choses que nous avons en communs et que j'apprécie énormément. Son père veut la marier à un mangemort et elle préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'une de ces brutes assoiffées de sang, au fond je la comprends, mais je me demande bien comment elle va réagir si je lui dis que je ne suis pas marqué. Et que je n'ai nullement envie de devenir l'un de ces esclaves. Elle ne comprendrait pas et je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir inutilement. J'ai découverts quelques petites choses sur Potter : J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il traînait avec Seamus, Dean et la ptite Weasley. Par contre, j'ai apprit qu'il n'appréciait pas le « survivant » et qu'il existe une certaine animosité entre lui et son père. (Sois dite en passant le fameux aurore James Potter)Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère en voulant rejoindre Voldemort, franchement je ne l'espère pas du tout, je n'ai pas envie de le détruire, il m'a l'air sympathique »_

« Sympathique » ? Il trouvait Potter sympathique ? Il trouvait quelqu'un sympathique ? Mais ce monde était une abomination, qu'avait-il fait ?? Il fallait qu'il change tout ça.. « Draco Malfoy est de retour » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.. Et sa va faire mal. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du bouquin, il aurait pu le fermer, ignorer son contenu et « tirer un trait sur le passé » comme il avait convenu mais la, cela semblait soudainement impossible. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre, sans doute, comment de telles choses avaient pu arriver. Il se disait intérieurement que c'était pour mieux « revenir » pour mieux détruire les autres, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était impossible, que cette vie était dorénavant la sienne. Il le sentait, de tout son âme. Draco refusa l'évidence et replongea son nez dans le bouquin « je les vaincrais tous » se persuada-t-il.

_« 6 Sept 1996_

_Lupin et sa bande de bouffons sont toujours dans mes pattes, ils pensent que je prépare un mauvais coup... Ils n'on toujours pas comprit que ce que je faisait est pour le bien du monde sorcier. Je ne peu rien leur dire, ils sont beaucoup trop stupide pour comprendre et puis je doute qu'ils croiraient un Malfoy. Je leur ai toujours craché ces insultes en pleine face et sa continue, Pourtant je ne suis pas si « mauvais » ni même « gentil » je suis juste moi et sa personne ne veut le voir. Pour les gens on est ou l'un ou l'autre, Il n'ya pas de juste milieu. Tu fais quelque chose contre l'éthique et immédiatement tu es « mauvais ». Ils ne voyent pas que chaque être a une part lumineuse et une part sombre en lui, bien sur il y'en a une qui domine mais l'autre part est toujours présente, seul un être totalement dépourvu d'âme est foncièrement mauvais.. Arf, je devrais arrêter tout ce discours semi philosophique, je commence à me faire peur moi-même. _

_Potter a remarqué que je l'observait, il me lance quelques fois des regards a la dérobés, des grands yeux verts interrogateurs. Je ne dis toujours rien, je laisse cet air indifférent sur mon visage, je sais qu'un jour il va craquer et qu'il va finir par montrer ses réelles intentions. Et je saurais enfin si c'est un allié ou un garçon de plus à abattre._

_Je n'aime pas avoir recours à cette dernière solution pourtant il le faut, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre le Lord, des adolescents se sacrifiant pour une telle vermine, certains par ambitions d'autres par faiblesse... »_

Le tapotement d'un hibou contre la vitre le tira de sa lecture. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer le volatile et récupérant par la même occasion le parchemin dans son bec.

« Je sais que tu fais la tronche mais c'est pas la peine de nous planter. Tu as dix minutes de retards.

L'équipe t'attends devant les vestiaires, fais vite.

Pansy »

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de Quidditch qu'il sourit à l'idée de remonter un ballait. Il fouilla quelques minutes sa chambre avant de trouver son équipement et de se précipiter d'un pas rapide vers le terrain. Ses équipiers étaient assis dans les gradins, attendant Draco. Aucun n'osa contredire le blond et celui-ci prit le temps pour se changer. Une surprise de taille l'attendait devant les vestiaires, Pansy Parkinson revêtu du traditionnel uniforme sportif... « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Draco lui renvoya son habituel sourire glacial « je te suis ».

Il n'aurait jamais douté que Pansy jouait aussi bien, d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais imaginé Pansy jouer tout simplement au Quidditch. Et qu'elle soit capitaine, ça, sa lui en bouchait un coin ! La blonde qu'il connaissait était tellement superficiel et répugnante... tandis que celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus manipulatrice, froide et étrangement amicale à son égard. Elle ne l'entourait pas de ses bras de sansue, non, elle se contentait seulement d'un sourire, un vrai, mais seulement en privé ! Comme si elle tenait à garder une certaine distance, une image vis-à-vis des autres Serpentards...

Sur ces pensés, il regagna sa chambre, après deux heures intensives d'entraînements. Décidément, il commençait à apprécier la jeune fille mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il accepterait cette vie. Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en tiendrait à son plan : rejoindre Voldemort et se débarrasser de Potter et Lupin même s'il n'était plus tout à fait sur de vouloir continuer tout ça. Lorsqu'il regardait Potter, il n'arrivait plus à cerner les traits « pathétiques » du survivant qu'il retrouvait pourtant à travers le jeune Lupin. Il fronça les sourcils : Potter avait ruiné sa vie et même si ce n'était pas tout a fait lui, c'était quand même Potter DONC il parait pour toutes ses erreurs.

_« 10 Sept 1996_

_Potter a craqué, il m'a bloqué au détour d'un couloir. Une baguette pointée sur ma nuque, il a commencé son interrogatoire. «Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? » J'ai souris, je savais qu'il finirais par me poser cette foutue question. « Moi ? Rien. Par contre beaucoup disent que tu veux rejoindre le Lord »Je sentie sa main se crisper sur sa baguette. « Qui t'a dit sa ? » Je me retournais enfin, il me fixait d'un regard rageur. « Ce n'est pas important »Il accentua la pression contre mon cou. «Pourquoi es tu la ? » Il avait réussi à contrer mes attaques psychiques depuis le début de l'année mais je su en un coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas fronciérement mauvais. De grands yeux verts pleins de sentiments prêts à éclater. « Tu peu tromper ces crétins de mangemorts mais pas Voldemort en personne »Sa main tremblait. « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » je ricanais « tu n'es qu'un gamin avec un bout de boit voulant jouer au grand, tu ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie d'être au service de cet créature ! » Il me foudroya du regard « et toi, tu sais peut-être ? » Je lui montrais ma brûlure au poignet droit, souvenir d'une rencontre lointaine avec le « maître »._

_Il resta interdit, me questionnant du regard. « Suis moi et je te dirais tout » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'aurais pu le tuer mais à cet instant j'avais terriblement besoin d'un allié. Et Potter semblait idéal, il avait cette puissance psychique que je n'ais pas, il avait ce pouvoir de contrer ces nombreuses attaques et ça, je n'y arriverais jamais. « Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? » Quelques entraînements et il serait un espion parfait. « Parce que ta survie en dépend »_

Draco referma brusquement le livre, il ne voulait plus lire la suite, toutes ces informations le répugnaient. Et dire qu'il devait rejoindre ce stupide Potter ce soir, il n'en avait aucune envie, mais son devoir de « préfet en chef » l'exigeait. Comme il avait quelques heures à tuer avant le « fameux » rendez vous, il fit un tour dans le parc et s'installa prés du lac. De cet endroit il pouvait voir l'étendue entourant le château sans pour autant être vu. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui sortaient en ce dimanche, riant, discutant de sujets inintéressants. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Granger et Weasley comme s'il cherchait inconsciemment Potter, pour revoir son visage, ses gestes, ses mimiques et se persuader en quelque sorte que c'était le même crétin qu'autre fois. Mais au lieu de cela, il rencontra le regard meurtri de Lupin, oui, le survivant c'était bel et bien lui. Cet air de martyre qu'il détestait tan, cette gueule d'ange qu'il avait envie de détruire, tout cela faisait à présent partie de Lupin. Comme quoi, une simple cicatrice avait pu changer une personne...

Il mangea aux alentours de 18h30 et arriva pile à l'heure à la lisière de la foret interdite. Potter l'attendais, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres et une tenue que Draco jugea indécente : Une chemise verte serpentard et un pantalon en cuir. Harry le détailla à son tour, mais Draco ne portait qu'une robe sorcière de tous les jours, il sembla déçu. « Je m'attendais à mieux » lança-t-il en lui tendant un panier en osier. « On ne va que dans la forêt interdite, pas dans une boite de nuit moldu »rétorqua Draco sur le un ton semi moqueur. Il devait tout de même avouer que le brun l'avait agréablement surpris dans cet accoutrement.

Harry Potter s'enfonça dans la forêt, suivit de prés par Draco Malfoy qui n'était pas si rassuré. Bien sur il avait affronté nombreuses créatures ou lieu plus hostiles mais cette forêt l'avait toujours repoussé. Non, il n'était pas effrayé, seulement constamment sur ces gardes, sa baguette en main au cas ou cette promenade dégénérerait. Il se trouvait stupide, après tant d'épreuves être encore affecté par un simple bois. Il en aurait ris s'il n'était pas aussi tendu, Potter lui parlais mais ces mots n'atteignaient pas ces oreilles.

« Dray tu m'écoutes ? »Se retourna Potter. « Ah bon, tu parlais ? » ironisa le blond, un sourire d'ange sur les lèvres. Cette remarque lui value un regard noir de son compagnon et un ton aigre. « On est arrivé » Draco resta ébahit devant cet arbre gigantesque ornée de fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, il n'avait jamais vu un épineux aussi captivant. Il tendit la main dans l'ultime but d'attraper une fleur, après tout Potter n'avait-il pas parlé de cueillette ?, quand le brun le stoppa « Attention »

Draco sursauta et lança un regard assassin à Harry, celui-ci encaissa mal cet « attaque ». Lui et draco étaient pourtant en si bon thermes ! Et du jour au lendemain tout semblait s'éffrondrer. « Les piqûres sont mortelles, tu le sais bien » C'est à cet instant que le blond remarqua les fines aiguilles argentées autour des si « jolies » fleurs. Il soupira, non il ne remercierais pas Potter, non il ne venait pas de lui sauver la vie, non il ne... « Attrape ! »S'exclama Harry en lui lançant une pince en fer.

Il comprit rapidement que c'était avec cet objet qu'ils allaient récolter ces petits bouts d'arc en ciel. Ils avaient pratiquement remplit le 1ier panier lorsque Draco sentit son cœur battre a vive allure, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il murmura, à semi inconscient : « Elle est la »

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute bonne humeur et son monologue s'était stoppé au moment même ou Draco avait annoncé sa venue. « Alors fuyons » dit-il d'une voix blanche. Voyant que le serpentard ne réagissait pas, il lâcha son panier et attrapa la main du jeune homme, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa fuite. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas qu'elle les rattrape même s'il savait qu'a cette allure la, ils finiraient entre ses crocs.

AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! à suivre hé oui, j'aime torturer mes lecteurs..


End file.
